Di Angelo family
by The Four founders of Hogwarts
Summary: Nico goes to hogwarts. Why? Because his mom is a witch. And the Di Angelo Family...Well read to find out. Luna/Nico! Complete. Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay there! I hope you enjoy my crossover. I'm editing so the errors are gone. I hope you enjoy the new di Angelo family. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP all credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

_ I was walking to dads throne room, I was nervouse because Dad had summoned me, he sounded anxious. If you can make the Lord of the underworld anxious then it must be important. Before I knew it, I was at the throne room. _

_ I opened the doors and saw dad on his throne. "Nico I'm sending you to school," Before I could respond he said. "Not just any school a school for wizards, or Hecate's legacies, or some that she blessed." He said. I nodded. If demigods were real then wizards (Or in this case Hecate's pets) could be real to. _

_ "Alright but why do I have to go?" I asked. He sighed. "Your mom was a witch, from a powerful family. That's all you need to know, now leave. and get your things." He said. I bowed and left to go pack. _

**So short chap I know. Next chapter I'll edit and I hope you enjoyed the new and improved chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2! Yeah! So here. **

**Guest: I'll try. But, I'm not to good with long chapters **

** NIght Rider story critic: Here it is! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_I grabbed a back pack and through in some clothes. I quickly shadow travelled back to the throne room. "Aw, Nico your back. Alright this is your letter. And, here is a wand. 14 inches, wood from the fields of punishment. The core is a hair of a dementor cloak." Dad said._

_ I examined my wand. It was black and the shadows seemed to cling to it. "Here are your robes. And, the monsters shouldn't be able to find you." He said. I nodded. Yes! Monster free. _

_ "Now leave to platform 9 3/4." I raised an eyebrow. "Just run through the wall between 9 and 10." He said, noticing my weird look. "Now hurry. Before Persephone comes and decides to hold you back." He said. "Nico the train will be leaving in five minutes."_

_ "Bye father! Tell Persephone I said bye!" I yelled. And with that I shadow travelled, to the platform._

_ Okay. 8, 9, 10. Oh there it is. I went to the wall between 9 and ten, and ran through. I was expecting a hard impact. But, instead I went through it. Odd. I looked up and saw a train. Well, this is we're my journey begins. _

* * *

** Sorry for the short chapter! All try to make the next one longer. So... please Review! Also read my other story's please! I have another HP PJO CROSSOVER. So can you review? That would be awesome.**

**Ac-**


	3. Chapter 3

** ABreathAwayFromWereYouAre: This chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy. Also thanks for pointing out that mistake.**

**7Childofnynx: I'm glad you enjoyed it. And good luck on your new life goal!**

_ It took me about five minutes to find an empty compartment. But, my peace was short-lived. As I sat down the compartment door slid open to show a Percy look-alike, a girl with bushy hair and an I know something you don't look, a girl with red hair and freckles, and a boy who looked like he could be siblings with the other red-head. _

_ "Hello, do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Said a girl with bushy hair. "Yeah go ahead." I answered. _

_They introduced them sleds as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Ginny Weasly. "I'm Nico di Angelo." I said. Well, if I'm stuck here might as well try to make some friends. _

_ Hermione gasped. "Di Angelo?" She asked, fear clearly in her voice. "Yeah, why?" I asked. Hades, I let that slip. "Um, were you from? Your accent sounds foreign." Hermione asked. Trying to cover up her little episode._

_ "America, I was born in Italy though." I answered back. "How old are you? You don't look old enough to be a first year." Ron asked, while covering Hermione's mouth so she couldn't talk._

_ "17. I was supposed to go here before but I had some issues." I answered. God's! What is with all the questions?! _

_ "Great your only a year younger than us. Well except Ginny." Harry said. "My father says I was going to be joining the 7th years, because I already learned a lot." I said. _

_Peck._

_Peck._

_I looked at the window and there was a black as night owl. I let it in. And, it settled right in my lap. It had a letter. Probably from dad or Persephone. I grabbed the letter and read,_

_ Dear Nico, _

_We're the hades are you?! Your father won't tell me anything! I think I have a right to know we're one of my favourite kids of your father are. You better write back and tell me!_

_ Love, _

_Step mother_

_"All right back later." I said. And I put it in my pocket. "We should get are robes on." Hermione said. The girls left. And we got are robes on. The girls came back right when I was letting the owl go. _

_ And when I do that, another appears. I groaned out loud.I grabbed the letter. And let the owl go. It read,_

_ Dear Nico,_

_Do me a favour do not say you are a smuggler born or a half blood. Say you are a pure blood. Also I'll tell Persephone were you are when I know your sadly at Hogwarts. By the way, don't worry about flying or swimming. Your uncle's can't do anything to you when you attend Hogwarts. Make me proud and get in Slytherin!_

_ Love _

_ Dad_

_I smiled. Yes! Yes! Yes! And they can't do anything that's the best part. I looked up to see them all staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." Was there only reply. "So Nico what house do you think you'll be in?" Ginny asked. I shrugged. "Ether Slytherin or Gryffindor." I answered. "Why Slytherin?" Harry asked. "My whole family has been in Slytherin. And, I don't want to break tradition." I said. _

_ Before any questions could be asked. The door slid open to show the last person I expected to see._

**_Cliff hanger! Who do you think it is? As you see I have made this longer, and I'm going to keep trying on making it longer. Review! The more I get the faster I update!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Night Ryder: Not them. And here is the next chapter. I always hated cliff hangers but, now that I do one I really like it.**

**ABreathAwayFromWereYouAre: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. And, thank you for telling me about the descriptions. I didn't really know how I should describe them.**

**7childofnynx:You always make me laugh with your reviews (In a good way). And yes another demigod.**

**Guest: Here it is hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**Denis (Guest): I made this one longer so I hope you enjoy!**

**Snowshoes46:You had me fooled! Lol.**

**And now what you've been waiting for...**

"Draco?!" I screamed. I know what your thinking. Draco is a demigod. Well he was adopted. His godly parent is Hades. He looks like a child of Athena, you see his real mom was a daughter of Athena. How did he escape the great prophecy? Well, it said a half blood. He's a half blood wizard demigod so I think he escaped it that way. Hades broke the oath? No. He was also put in the Casino when he was 11.

"Nico? Dude, when was the last time I saw you? Like four years ago." He said. "Why have you not come to visit?" I asked. "I couldn't I had war going on here." Draco said solemnly. "So did we." I said just as solemnly.

"Well it was nice swing you Nico! I got to get back to my compartment. I can't remember why I even came." Draco said while leaving.

They all stared at me. "What?" I asked, simply. "How do you know that little b-" "Ron!" "Brat." Ron finished. Ignoring Hermione. "What he means is, how do you know Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Were related" I said. "Come on guys, were at Hogwarts." Harry said. I got out of the train to see a giant castle. With amazing architecture. Annabeth would have loved it.

"Firs years' over ere!" I heard a gruff guy said. I turned and saw it was a half giant. He stared at me. I glared, he turned. I looked to the carriages, and saw that they were pulled by dead looking pegasi. They fly, there horse's, and there dead. I wouldn't be surprised if this was Hermes and Apollos doing.

I walked to one. Mil'lord! I would here. This one! Pick me! That's what they kept saying in my head. I wonder if this is how Percy feels talking to Horses.

I found a carriage pulled by to small horse things. 'Mi'Lord? Please ride with me.' said. 'I'm Barky' Barky said. I patted him on the head. And opened the carriage. No one was there.

I smiled. I got in. Again my peace was short-lived, the door opened to reveal Draco, and to of his friends. "Nico!" He said, coming in. "Ha, Draco." I said looking at his to friends, "Mist forms."Draco said, noticing my curious look. "How's dad? I haven't seen him in years!" Draco exclaimed. "Fine. You do not know how much fun it has been in the underworld. Persephone, has been nice, and oh God's you should have been there." I said.

We started talking about old times. "Ha, Nico? Why are you here?" He asked. "My mom's a witch. I apparently came down from a long light of pure bloods" I said. At first he looked confused, then shock then envy. "I knew I recognized your name." Draco muttered.

"Come on, it's time to get sorted." Draco said.

**_There it is! I hope you like it. Next chapter is a little explaining, and the sorting. What house will he get into? Well try to guess. Remember Reviewing makes me update faster, and makes me mal it longer. _**

**_AC-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Night Ryder: Read and find out.**

**Jim anon (Guest): It could be a tie breaker.**

**Kuroma Chisuya: I would of made him a son of Athena but then he would get into Ravenclaw.**

Draco took me to the great hall. "Nico di Angelo?" A women's voice said from behind me. I turned to see a stiff looking women, with a tight bun, and a few grey hairs. She was wearing emerald green robes, and a hat. She had a look that said she knew me, but couldn't quite place me.

"Yes?" I asked. "I am headmistress McGonagall. What I want you to do is wait for the first years to be sorted. Then I will announce you. Alright?" She asked. She didn't give me a chance to answer for she turned around and left with a bunch of eleven year olds.

They must be the first years, so I followed them into the hall, and well it was big. I wasn't really paying attention. I looked around the tables, and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then I saw Draco, he nodded towards the banner. That must be Slytherin.

"Welcome back students-" -Here I zoned out.-"And I would like to announce that we have a new student who will joining the seventh years. Please welcome Nico di Angelo." HeadMistress McGonagall said. I heard gasped. Mostly from the table were Draco sat.

I walked towards the stool, and sat. An old witch put the an old hat on my head.

Hmmm... A son of Hades?

I almost jumped out of the stool.

Don't worry.

Who are you?

I am the sorting hat.

Riiight. I got that.

Anyway can I have a look in your memories?

I smirked. I sealed my memories away. Don't want him to see that stuff.

I can't sort you unless you show me.

I sighed.

Fine but you asked for it.

I felt him shiver. A picture of the underworld appeared.

To go through that and still have your sanity... "Griffan-" He stopped suddenly.

No no no... "Raven-" He stopped again.

Your loyal ... To your father "Huffl-" He stopped one more.

Will you sort me already?! I mentality screamed.

Fine for heritage "Slitherin!" The sorting hat screamed.

The table were Draco Sat, broke in to loud cheers. I got off the stool. And, sat next to Draco.

"Great job! You got into all the houses, and you still get in to Slytherin!" Draco yelled, and clapped me on the back. He introduced me to some of his friends. And, we all ate.

"Come on we got to go to bed." Pansy said. Draco led me to the dungeons and showed me the seventh years dorm. The moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Unfortunately it wasn't dreamless.

**Here you go people! I might not update for a while I have other story's to write and update so you know...Anyway reviews help me update faster. I'm not going to update if I don't get enough reviews.**

**AC-**

**Last updated 10/31/2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Infinaty midnight (Guest): Thank you for telling me about the mistakes. If been to lazy to go fix them. Anyway, I think there equal. Percy has control over the sea, Nico has control over the dead. And I thought this over and I can't decide. So I'll say there equal._**

**_Guest: Here it is. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_7childofnynx: On pottormore? I got in Slytherin for my second account._**

**_CristalRed: Thank you for Ponting that out. I need to go back and edit._**

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own._**

**_3rd POV_**

* * *

"Okay. Mione, spill it. Why have you been acting so weird? Ever since we met Nico you have been acting strange." Ron said to his girlfriend.

"Guys, he said his last name is di Angelo. The di Angelo family were, very powerful wizards. They were some of the first people to even arrive at hogwarts. They were all pure bloods. Every single di Angelo were in Slytherin. They say, that the di Angelo were death eaters. But no one really knows if it's true. The last di Angelo were, Maria di Angelo, and her two kids Nico and Bianca,C " Hermione finished.

The whole Gryffindor table was silent. Everyone was licensing to the story. They looked towards Nico sitting at the Slytherin table, laughing with Draco. Draco looked different, he looked happier, younger, care free. Harry noted.

"What's up with Draco?" Ron asked. Staring suspiciously at Draco and Nico. "It's Nico. Ever since he got here Draco hasn't bullied any one." Hermione said.

"That's strange." Harry said. Something was up. And Harry was going to find out. Come on we got to go to bed." Ginny said.

The golden trio nodded, and went to bed.

But, for Harry. He didn't get much sleep. For the minute he hit the pillow he was asleep.

**Here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for making it short. I'm going to make the next chapter hopefully longer.**

**AC-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back. I had a little bit of a Twitter block. So, it took me awhile off me to update. I apologize. Anyway I need help. Should I make this Nico/Luna? Or no. Cause I'm not sure.**

_Harry_

_I was in a giant throne room, all black. With skeletons guarding some doors. I looked towards the front of the throne room. There were two thrones one black throne made of skeletal heads. And a green throne with flowers I have never seen on it. Both the thrones were currently occupied. _

_ One by a man with a black hair and black eyes. He loomed like that kid, Nico, twin. And a women sitting on the flowery throne. She looked drained, but still happy. They were both looking at the middle of the room. I moved my vision to we're they were looking. _

_ What I saw shocked me. It was Nico, except he looked older. Maybe about 17. He was 15 I think. At the momment. He wore a black dress shirt, and black jeans. He also had a dark as night crown. _

_ "Nico di angelo! As the saviour of your step mother I" I couldn't hear his name. "Grant you immortality." The figure said. That confused me. Who was he? Why was he granting Nico immortality?_

_ All of a sudden Nico disappeared. The the two figures looked at me. And said in sync, they said "Do not tell any one of this. Only tell your head mistress. Now leave." _

_I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked out the window. Judging by the sun it was about six in the morning. _

_ I quickly got up, and dressed. I slipped out of the boys dorm. And out of the common room. I quickly (As possible. The corridors and stairs kept moving.) got to McGonagall's office. _

_ I went to the gargoyles and said, Lemon drop. The statue moved and revealed a stair case. I quickly hurried down the stair case. _

_ Time skip (Harry is in the office.)_

_"Mr. Potter, what is so important?" McGonagall asked. "I had a dream." She immediately started listening._

_ After I her. She said, "Harry swear on the river Stynx not to reveal you dream to any one." I frowned. "I swear on the river Stynx that I will not reveal a thing." I said. I heard distant thunder. _

_ "Harry, you must not tell a soul. Not even Ron or Hermione. Do you understand?" She asked. She looked serious. More then usual. "Now go back to bed." She said. You have along day tommorow." I nodded and left._

There **You had it. I'm not going to respond to reviews any more.**

**Reasons **

**A) I'm lazy.**

**B) Takes longer for me to update.**

**C) I really don't feel like it.**

**So there. **

**Last updated 10/31/2014 2:41 PM**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico

Immortal. I thought. For saving Persephone? That doesn't seem right. I must have done some thing, really brave, that ended up in saving the world. Great, I save the world again. I pulled back the curtain that surrounds my bed. Some were around six. I got out of bed and quickly dressed.

Right when I finished every one started to awake. I slipped out of the dorm and made my way down the stairs and to the common room.

The common room, was a very comfortable place. It had a view of the lake were I saw a giant squid swim lazily through the water. Everyone started pilling out of the dorms. I spotted Draco in the sea of green silver. " Draco? Why is every one up so early?" I asked. "Perfects, like to talk to the newbies, give them the welcome message." He answered. I raised an eyebrow. "Were not all bad. We actually are really nice when you get to know us." He said.

"Congratulation! I'm perfect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Slytherin house. First of all, don't believe any of the myths. There mostly rubbish. Like how we only take wizards with history of being powerful pureblood family, well that's not true. Almost every wizard here has had at least one muggle parent in there blood line. And the fact that we produce all the dark wizards. True, but think about it, being bullied, called selfish, stupid, and any other insults they could think of. Wouldn't you turn bitter? Its us against the three houses. Remember we are proud to be in Slytherin. We were chosen to be here because we have something special. We stick together. Tell one of us if you get picked on, will handle it. And we are proud to be who we are! Don't let them tell you anything else. You want to know some thing, Merlin was in Sltherin. Don't you want to follow in his foot steps? Ravenclaws are smart, but they do anything to get good grades, even stomp on other Ravenclaws. Griffandorths are brave, but reckless. And Hufflpuffs are push overs. Don't you like to be respected? Maybe with a tinge of fear, but that's okay. Were Slytherins remember that. Thank you." She concluded and stepped of the table she stood on.

"They changed it this year." I heard Draco mutter. Everyone cheered for the amazing speech. "Come let us eat breakfast." Gemma yelled over the cheering. Every one piled out of the dungeons. Draco led me past a lot of corridors, secret passage ways, and took like twelve turns. We finnally got to the great hall after what felt like an hour. It was most likely 10 minutes though.

I sat down next to Crabbe. Mcgonagall said her speech and we started eating. I was handed a time table. "Um, Draco? Is there a spell to change the language?" I asked. He nodded. And muttered a spell that sounded like, Talo. (Made that up). I looked at it again and to my relief it was in Greek. I nodded torwds him. It read this:

Potians

History of Magic

Divination

Care of Magical creatures

Defense against the dark arts

I snorted at the last one. I praticly am the dark arts. Draco had the exact same thing. "Come on, lets get to class." He said. I nodded and got up. Not before I saw Harry looking at me suspiciously. I caught his eye and glared.

Great, this year is going so well so far. Note the sarcasm.

**Hello Every one! I hoped you enjoyed! I just have a few things to inform you on.**

**First I'm moving soon, so slower updates and there might be a periode were I don't update for a while. Don't give up on me. I'm not giving this up.**

** I also started using the moderating review thing, it means I choose if a guest review goes through or not. Iv gotten flamed by a few guest for my other stories so just want to inform you guest so you don't think some things wrong with your review thing on what ever device your using. **

** Please REVIEW. And please read my other stories. **

** -AC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. I think I am going to pair Nico with Luna, it might come in the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

NICO

Draco led me through the halls of Hogwarts, I had to admit the castle was amazing. Annabeth would love it, she most likely start rambling about that architecture. We got a lot of stares as we went through the halls. I walked past a girl with blond hair, but couldn't see her face. She looked familiar. Before I could do anything Draco said, "Lets go, we have to get to potions," I remember Draco, hated making anything. He was horrible at cooking, and anything that involved stirring. Me on the other hand, was the, miracle child. As Persephone puts it.

I walked down the stairs, and realised we were heading to the dungeons. In asked Draco about it. "This is where the class is." Draco answered. "Who teaches it?" I asked. He smirked. "Severus Snape." (I know he died, but for the sake of the story he is alive.) Draco said. My eyes widened, he was one of the best counselors for the Thanatos cabin, e was very loyal to Hades. And since he was a son of Hades, Snape treated him like he was royalty. "You should see him, he uses the mist so he looks, well you'll see." Draco said.

When we made it to the class, I was not expecting to see a greasy haired man, with a long nose, and pale skin. He looked at us. His eyes widened. "Nico?" He asked. "I can't believe it. When was the last time I saw you? How is your father doing?" He asked. I smiled. "Amazing, moldywart, got his punishment." I said an ancient Greek. "I wish I was there." He said. "Sit down, so we can begin the lesson." He said, returning to his usual self.

"Today we will be making the drought of the living death." Snape said. He wrote the instructions on the board. I tried to read it, but my Dyslexia killed me. A note appeared. Thankfully it was written in ancient Greek. It read:

Dear Nico,

Since you have Dyslexia, and your one of my favorite demigods, I will give you knowledge up to the seventh year.

Good luck,

Hecate

All of a sudden I my head heart. It quickly went down, and I knew exactly what to do. I made the potion, faster than any body else. And while not listening to Snape. "I'm done." I said. Snape looked up, "Impossible! It's not suppose to be ready for another ten minutes," Snape said. He got up. And looked over the contents and the potion. "Good job. I will be taking this for inspecting." He said. By, now we had attracted the attention of the class.

Ron was looking at me like I killed his mom. Hermione, was doing the perfect imitation of a gold-fish, and Harry, well he looked at a mix of both. "Class dismissed." Snape said.

We got out of the class room, and made are way upstairs. "How did you do that?" Draco asked. "I got a note, that said, I would have knowledge of the wizerding world up to the 7th year. And some extra stuff." He did not look happy. "You are so lucky." He mumbled. WE made are way up to history of magic, I opened the door, to see a...

**HA! Cliff hanger! I really am starting to love these. Your not though. LOL, I was in a good mood so I decided to update. Is it a monster? A god? Well you're gonna have to wait!**

**AC~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Im back! I hope you enjoy!**

**Discclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

I walked into the classroom and saw a ghost. That made me mad. That coward! Draco noticed my outraged look and smirked. "Come on lets sit at the front." He said. I nodded stiffly. I walked all the way to the front and sat in the middle of the row. The class finally got here, The ghost turned around and saw me. I waved. "L-Lord? W-W-What a surprise! H-How has your f-father been?" Binns. "What would my father think? Hmm?" I asked tauntingly.

He gulped. "Please Lord! Don't send me back!" He cried, going to his knees. "Your family is waiting for you." I said. "Just go on with the class." I said. He went on making it a lot more ingesting. Giving us the history of chocolate. I want a chocolate bar. That sounds good, maybe ill get the bloody baron to get it for me.

"Great job Nico," Draco muttered to me. "For homework," Bins started. I glared, 'Have no home work." He said. "Leave now!" He yelled and left. I smirked. This is going to be great. "We have a free period," Draco said. I nodded. "I'm going to the library." I said. "You want me to take you?" He asked. "Nah, ill find my way." I said. He nodded. "See ya later!" He yelled. I walked away. Now which way to the library? m After pestering some ghost I finally got there. I looked around for a table, and saw that blond that I pas in the hall way. I made my way to her and sat down. She looked up, and I froze.

She had straight blond hair, and grey eyes. I recognized her any were.  
Luna?" I asked.

**I was thinking of leaving it here. But I don't want to torture you.**

_You might be wondering how I know her. Well she's a demigod, a roman one. Daughter of Trivia. I became very good friends with her and just a few years ago, we started dating. "Nico?" She whispered. I smiled. "I've been wondering when I would see you." She said. I put my arm around her. "I missed you." I said. "Me to. " She said. "Why didn't you find me earlier?" I asked. "I had to study." She said. _

_ "I swear you could be a child of Minerva." I said. She laughed. "I'm a legacy of Minerva." She said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I found out when I came here." She said. "I past you in the hall." I said. "I saw you, I would have said hello, but I got pulled away by Harry, and Ginny. There suspicious of you." She said. I frowned."I know. The minute they found out my heritage they ignored me. Well on my mom's side at least. Id never let them know about my dad." I said. _

_ "Don't worry, I got your back. And so does Draco." She said. "Family." I started. "Forever." She finished. She kissed me on the cheek and got up. "Come on, we got to get to class." She said, smiling. Her smile always made my day. _

_ **There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! We got are Nico/Luna moment! I didn't want Nico to have a crush so you don't have to deal with those thoughts. **_

_**AC~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I hope you enjoy! I decided to change POV to Harry.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

_ HARRY_

_I was walking to go get Hermione and Ron, they were in the library. I was about to walk in, when they walked out, "Ha guys. What's wrong." They looked disturbed. "We'll tell you later." Ron said. "WE have divination." Hermione added. I nodded. We made a\re way to the tower and walked up the latter. _

_ It looked exactly the same, except now, it didn't smell like to much perfume. It smelled like honey. That's weird. "What's going on?" Ron asked. I shrugged. Nico walked in with Draco. Nico looked a lot more happy than I had seen him with Draco. _

_ "Haven't you heard? Some one is filling in, professor called in sick."Ginny said. "Are cousin is filling in." Ginny said. "Witch one?" Ron asked. "Rachel." Ginny said, Ron rolled his eyes. "Rich Rachel." Ginny emphasized. "Oh." Ron mumbled. We all took are seats. All of a sudden a girl with bright red hair and freckles came in. Yup, defiantly a Wesley. "Hello I'm-" She stopped, when she saw Nico. "Nico?" She asked. "Ha, Rachel! How's camp?" He asked. "Fine, we finally beat the hunters in capture the flag, thanks to plan alpha 234." She said. "You know Thalia and Percy have been looking for you." She said. "They are really stupid, do you know what they did? They asked your dad." She said. _

_ "That just proves that their bravery has no limit. When did they ask?" Nico said. What the heck. "Yesterday." She answered. Nico groaned. "Well I have to get back to the lesson, all tell the m how to write to you." She said., "Now were was I, Oh yes. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And ill be filing in." Rachel said. WE went on with the lesson for once it was actually particle. And she didn't make any fake predictions. WE left the room, "That was the best lesson we have ever had." Ron said. "What lesson?" Hermione said, joining in. "Divination, my cousin was filling in for twelany. (I don't know how to spell her name. How do you spell it?) "Really whats her name?" Hermione asked._

_ "Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Ron said. Hermione gasped. "Really? Her dad is like really big in the muggle world. He owns a lot of buildings." She said. "She knew Nico." I said. "REally? I wonder how." She said. "They talked about hunters and some camp, whats capture the flag?" Ron asked. "Its a muggle game." Hermione said. "Maybe its some type of death eater code." Ron said. ME and Hermione rolled are eyes. _

_ "Ron you're accusing your cousin of being a death eater." I pointed out. "Oh right," He said, his face turning as red as his hair. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly you think every one is a death eater." Hermione said. "Yeah, but what about Nico? He is defiantly a death eater." Ron said. _

_ "Why don't we just grab his arm and check?" I put in. "ITs worth a try." Hermione said. "I'll get some people to hold him down." Ron said. I couldn't help but feel like we were making a mistake, after all we did already finish the war, why would death eaters be after me? _

_ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review. 2 chapters in one day! I might post another chapter ether today or tomorrow. The next chapter is dedicated to all those NICO/LUNA fans! **_

_**AC~**_


	12. Chapter 12

** Hello! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

** Disclaimer I do not own PJO!**

_ The rest of the classes went by in a blur, I remember in transfiguration I think I turned Draco into a dog. Care of magical creatures we met those dead horses. What were there names? I forgot. In defense against the dark arts, we were just writing no actual training. _

_ The teachers name is Umbridge, or as I like to call her Umbitch. Draco and his friends always call her that behind her back. _

_ It was late, and I couldn't fall asleep so I got up, and got dressed. I sneaked past the other occupants in the room. And, out of the room. I slipped out of the dorm, I sighed all I wanted was some peace and quiet. I walked through empty corridors occasionally seeing a house elf. _

_ I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said. I looked down and to my surprise it was Luna. She smiled up at me."You want to walk?" I asked. "Sure." She slipped her hand through mine, her hand felt warm against my cold touch. She blushed slightly. She was pretty when she blushed. I must of said it out loud cause she turned bright red. I chuckled. "Come on." Luna said, playfully. I smiled. _

_ I smiled. I pulled her through the halls in silence. We finally made it out side. Luna glowed in the moon light. We made are way to the forbidden forest. We came across the lake and sat. "So how's camp?" Luna asked. "Peaceful. Well as peaceful as it could get. Percy and Annabeth are getting married." I said. "Really? What about the resat of the seven?" Luna said, studying me. "There okay I guess. I havent seen them." I said. _

_ "So hows things with your dad?" I asked. "Hes okay. He got ovrrmom. He is the editer of the quibler. If you read it up side down then-" She stopped. And spoke in a wisper._

_ "We have to go," I frowned. Then I sensed it. I got up, helping Lunu up. I grabbed her hand and shadow traveled us to the ravenclaw commen room door. She turned to me. "WARN ME NEXT TIME!" Luna yelled. She eould of kept going if I hadnt kissed her. I pulledback. She looked dased. "Good night," She said, pecked me on the cheek, and turned torwed the door. _

_ I turned around, and walked to the commen rooms. Of course, I couldnt get there because I heard some one yell "Stupifey!" _

**_ Cliff hanger! Did I spell tStupifey right? Anyway, I want to thank my awsome reviewers! 51 reviews? I might update faster if I get 59 reviews. _**

**_AC-_**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer** I don't own pjo.**

* * *

Harry

Me, Hermione, and Ron were in the common room. "Okay whats with you guys?" I asked. They dragged me from the library. "We think Luna is hiding something about Nico," Ron said. "What?" I asked.

"We were in the library when Nico walked in. He sat next to Luna and they started talking. They sounded like they knew each other. They spoke in a different Lagrange and when we had to go to class they kissed!" Ron said, raising his voice at the end.

I raised an eyebrow. "Harry we have to take action." Ron said. I looked at Hermione she looked uncomfortable. "You okay?" I asked. She looked up.

"Harry, just leave him alone he has a powerful family. On both sides of his family." She said.

"What are you talking about Mione?" Ron asked. "I talked to my sister yesterday, she knows him. Her boyfriend, Perseus, is related to him." She said.

"Sister!" Me and Ron yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. "Well she's actually my half-sister." She mumbled. "And I found out last summer. They went through war."She said.

"War?" I questioned. "I got to go." She said and ran off to the girls dorm, crookshank following.

"Shes hiding something." I said. "Theres only one way to figure it out." Ron said. "Go talk with Nico. Go get the map." Ron said. I ran up to the dorms and got the map.

RON

Harry disappeared in the boys dorm for about five minutes before, appearing with the map. He mumbled the words to open the map. He showed me it. We walked around until we found Nco with Luna walking into the castle. "Come on." I started towards Nico.

**Happy August 18!**

**10/14/2014**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HP **Hay ya! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome! **

** HERMIONE**

_I have to find Nico. Why? Well I have to face him. He might get freaked out, and he might question me, but it'll be worth it. I ran through the halls trying to find him. I know he's some were. _

_ I finally spotted him, walking away from the Ravenclaw common room. I ran over, not making a sound. I was about five feet from him when a sound broke the silence, "Stupefy!" I recognized the voice quickly. It was Ron! Merlin! Ron is an idiot. I filed just in time to a avoid avoid the spell. I looked up to see Nico also had ducked. _

_ He turned to see me. I spoke in antient greek "Nico. don't worry. I know the secret."  He looked confused, then realization dawned on him. "Who's your godly parent?" Nico asked, getting up and extending his hand to help me. "Athena." I said in plain English. He nodded. _

_ "Hermione?! What are you doing?" Harry yelled. "Harry stop yelling. Fllch is going to hear." Nico said comely. "Get away from her death eater scum!" Ron yelled, raising his wand. Nico laughed. "Really? That's the best you got?" He asked. Oh no, why do I feel like that there hiding something?_

_ Harry smirked. He pointed behind Nico. Me and Nico turned around to see three guys. There house crest was Ravenclaw. Strange, I never noticed them before. Must be first years. They definatly looked like they could take Nico on. But he most likely has tricks up his sleeve. _

_ "What are you doing?" I asked Harry, "Were going to prove Di Angelo is a death Eater." Ron answered. "He's not a death eater!" I practically yelled. "Well see about that." Are they crazy?! Nico could kill them! You should of seen the powers he used during are last stand against the giants, it brings shivers down my spine just thinking about it._

_ "Now!" Ron and Harry yelled._

_ **Nico**_

_Cant I get a break? I mean one day, please that's all I ask. But no, the fates just have to be cruel. "Now!" Weally and Potter yelled at the same time. Maybe I should stop hanging with Draco so much. The guy on the left, blond dude, came at me first. He swung a punch at my face, it was really easy to defeat him. All I had to do was grab his fists, and knee him were a man should never be kicked. The guy in the middle, brunet head, looked weary and instead of attacking me, he ran back to the Ravenclaw commen room. _

_ The Third guy, red head, ran after. I turned around and said, "Really? "You could of down so much better." I said, then I said to Hermione, "Draco and Luna are demigods," I turned around and walked to the coomon room. Draco was there sharpening a knife. _

_ "Where you been?" Draco asked. "I was fighting to cowerds. Hay you know Hermione is a demigod?" I asked. "Really? I knew I saw her some were. Daughter of Athena?" He asked. I nodded. "Any one else?" He asked. "Luna, dauter of Trivia, and I think Nevile. He might be a son of Demeter." I said. "Or Ceres." Draco mumbled. "Good night im off to bed." I said, walking to the dorm. _

_ As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, unfortunately my dad had to ruin it._

_ Dream (**What? You think I'd leave it here?)**_

_I was in my fathers throne room, my dad and Persephone both on there thrones. I looked at them questionably. "Hello Nico! I finnaly found you! It only took about a million death threats but I found you." Persephone said. Dad mumbled something incoherent. "Its nice to see you and all but why am I here?" I asked. Something isn't right. Persephone looks a little to happy to see me, and dad looks nervous._

_ "Eh-hem." Said a female voice from behind fathers throne. A lady dressed in a Hogwarts uniform. She looked about 8. She had purple skin and black hair. Her eyes were a shade of dark green. I recognized her as Hecate and bowed. She shook her head to show not to bow. I stood, what is Hecate doing here? "You might be wondering wht I'm here." Must of read my mind. "Well, im here to give you your memories." What? "What do you meen, Lady Hecate?" I asked. Could she actually bring my memories back from the Lethe? _

_ "Your father lied to you and your sister. He never wiped your memories. He went to me to store your memories until the right time. And I think now is a good time. I can take the knowledge I granted you away, because your mother taught you quiet a bit. Also I'll be taking your Dyslexia away. Relax you can still read antient Greek." Hecate exsplained. I looked at my dad, he looked guilty. I looked at Persephone, she looked angrier then I had ever seen her. _

_ "You took his memories?!" She screamed. Hecate quickly chanted something an antient Greek. My vision went black and the last thing I saw was Persephone try to attack dad. _

_ **Normal time**_

_I woke up sweating. What happened? I then remembered my dream. Was it all just a dream? Did I imagine it. Only one way to find out. I tried remembering my mom and Bianca. I saw mom, the word was almost foreign to me, anyway she was doing Bianca's hair. I gasped. I-I remember. It wasn't a dream. Or maybe I imagined it. If I didn't dad has a lot of explaining to do. I got out of bed and got dressed. _

_ Before I knew it I was at the great hall. I spotted Draco, and grabbed his arm. "What?" He asked. "Come on, go get Luna I'll __get Hermione and Neville." I said. He seemed to understand it was important because he sprinted off._

_ I walked to the Griffandor table. The whole room went silent. I spoke in antient Greek. "Hermione and Neville we got to go." They both nodded. And got up. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. _

_ "Harry this doesn't concern you, so stop being nosy and but out." Luna snapped, coming with Draco behind us. Every one looked shocked except me, Draco, and Hermione. "Luna?" He asked. "What?" She said. "Neveremind." Neville said._

_ "Lets go." Draco said. What have we gotten into?_

_ **HELLO! I hope you liked the chapter. Its longer then most of my other chapters. I tried to make it long and I decided to stop there. So review! I might update faster then.**_

_** 10/14/2014 Hello! If you are reading this you are reading a updated version. Hopefully there are no more mistakes. Make sure you review!**_


	15. Last chapter!

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

_Neville_

_ I don't know whats going on. One minute I'm sitting at the Griffandor table, next I'm walking with Hermione, Nico, Luna and surprisingly Draco. There has to be something wrong. "Am I in trouble?" I asked. My voice wavering. "No, we just need to talk." Draco answered._

_ That's doesn't sound reassuring. "Relax Neville. Draco wont and can't hurt you." Luna said giving Draco a glare that could kill. I gulped. _

_ We made it to an empty class room, history of magic. "Sit." Nico ordered. I obeyed. He freaks me out. "Neville do you have ADHD?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. I never told any one that. They don't know about my... mom, do they? "Neville do you have Dyslexia?" Luna asked. I nodded. They have to know, they couldn't possibly know unless they were. _

_ "Is your mothers name Demeter?" Nico asked. I frozed. My suspicions have been proved. They know I'm a demigod. "Yes, I'm one of you." I said. I might as well drop the act. __ "I knew it! Draco you owe me 50!" Nico yelled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Can we eat now?" I asked. I'm hungry and they pulled me away before I could start eating._

_ We all laughed. "Alright let's go." Draco said. "Wait. Whos your godly parents?" I asked. _

_"Hades." _

_"Hades."_

_"Athena."_

_"Trivia." __  
_

_ "Okay now lets eat."_

_ I got to the great hall and sat. "Why do you look so happy?" Ron asked. "No reason." I said._

_ Harry_

_ Me and Ron have made a plan. I don't know if its going to work. Are plan? Expose Nico as a death eater. How? Well me and Ron found a spell, it reveals some ones past. So that what were going to do. Some were in the memory it'll show him and Voldermort. _

_ "Ready?" I asked Ron, my partner in crime. "Yeah." Ron answered. We both stood, "Headmistress Mcgonagall__? Can we show the school some thing?" I asked. Please say yes._

_ She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Me and Ron both said the words to the spell. Mcgonagall realized what spell we were using. Before she could do anything we chanted the last words. "Show us the past of Nico di Angelo!" We yelled in union._

_ "Hesperides!" Nico yelled. It clashed with the light from are wands, it was pretty much a battle of strength. Ron dropped. I could feel the power of his wand ripping at my soul. I couldn't hold any more. I dropped. _

_ Nico_

_I really think those two have lost it. They really thought they could defeat me, I was using my warding powers and my demigod powers. I was barely tiered. "Nico! what did you do?" Hermione yelled, running over to us. "A simple spell to with draw energy from them and make them passed out." I said._

_ "They'll be fine. They just need sleep." I said. The nurse came and took them away. But before she left i said. "Fare well daughter of Apollo." She froze and turned around. _

_ "Tell my siblings hi." She said and left. I scowled at the four houses. "Take this as a warning, if you cross me well I have friends on the other side." I said and left. _

_~Next day~_

_ I was sitting on the grass with Draco, Neville, and Luna. We were talking about the seven. "Hay guys!" Hermione yelled from across the way. We turned and saw Ron and Harry following her. Luna, Neville and Draco glared. I kept an emotionless mask on. _

_ "Hay these two want to tell you something." Hermione said, finally coming to us. "We just wanted to apologize." Ron said. "And we wanted to start anew." Harry said. In turned to the others. Luna smiled, Neville looked surprised, and Draco looked like he wasn't paying attention. "Alright." I said. "Hi I'm Nico di Angelo." I said, sticking my hand out._

_ The year passed by quickly. Before i knew it, it was Halloween, then Christmas, and finally the end of the year. Ron and Harry where actually nice to be around. _

_ "Bye Harry. Bye Ron." I said. "Oh dear, where are your parents?" Mrs. Weasly asked. Before I could answer, a voice from behind said, "Here." I turned to see Persephone and father. "Hi, Im Persephone." Step mom said, holding her hand to shake. "Molly Wesley." She said. "Come Nico we must hurry you have al lot to do, including yelling at your cusions for pestering me about your location." I could hear his exasperation. _

_ "Were is Draco? I know he attends here." Persephone said. I pointed behind the Weasly's. Draco was hiding. "Persephone walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear. "Don't think for a second you're not getting any chores, you live under my roof so you live under my rules. First we must spend time with my mother." Persephone ranted. Draco groaned. I laughed. "You to Nico." Dad added. I cursed in Greek. "By every one. Wish me luck I survive the crazy cereal woman." I mumbled. _

_ With that we disappeared in a cloud of shadows._

_ The End (For now ;))**  
**_

_ **Alright people that's right I'm making a sequel, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of di Angelo family. **_

_**_AC**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hay _people!_ I just wanted to tell you I posted the sequal. And I wanted to give you a sneek peack.

**"Your new DADA teachers!"**

** "Luna! NO!"**

** "Who did this?!" **

** "Potter! Black!" **

**_Hehe, hope you enjoyed your sneek peak. _**


End file.
